


The ray of light that pierced my heart

by Emeka



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: They both need each other, but not the same.





	The ray of light that pierced my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I ever wrote on one of those WRITE OR DIE things... and probably the last cuz my nerves can't take it ;u;

“Will I ever be the same?” Chrom wonders aloud, and Robin doesn’t need to ask what he means.

“Like…,” his father, but he can’t say it either. But Chrom looks at him with those eyes, so sad just this once, and Robin can’t quite bring himself to go on, either. What is there to tell him? That he and the warmonger are nothing alike? He isn’t sure whether it’s alright, without Chrom really asking first.

Chrom, right now, doesn’t. But he leans against Robin, his skin warm and his body strong, almost as if he were comforting Robin, rather than the other way around. His head leans slightly against his, resting on it. He smells like evening sweat, after his last training session of the day.

Robin leans his weight back against him, and maybe it’s wrong, but he does feel comforted too. This isn’t the way it’s supposed to go, he thinks. A prince shouldn’t have to console his tactician. Even wordlessly, like this.

“What is it?” he asks finally. Chrom sighs.

“Like my father,” he mumbles, his breath brushing his ear. “My father and I… could we ever be the same?”

Robin’s heart breaks a little, because he has never known anyone less like those stories he’s heard than Chrom, whatever blood they might share. The man who took him in has the biggest heart of all the comrades he’s been surrounded by. “You’re strong, so… I don’t think so.”

“My father was strong, too,” Chrom murmurs.

“Not like that. Your heart. Spirit. You’re strong, so… there’s no chance you’d ever be someone like that.”

“You sound certain.”

“You’re my friend,” Robin says, inhaling deeply. “Of course I’m certain. And I know… you’d never be like that.”

Chrom laughs, sounding a little embarrassed now, and leans away. Robin already misses the weight of him. “I’m glad,” he says, looking at him quickly, bashfully. “That you think so. That we’re friends.”

“Of course,” Robin replies. “Always. Together… we’ll always be together. Whatever happens. And I’ll see then, too, that you’re the same man you are now.” He’s looking forward to it, looking forward to after the war, and Chrom… he thinks he’ll still be by his side. 

Out of all the friends he’s made, there’s still no one who has touched his heart so strongly, even if it means standing aside when he eventually marries…. just being with him makes him so happy, that he thinks he can bear it. 

Because Chrom is such a kind man, and that alone is more important than anything. All he needs is to bask in that sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> x-post on tumblr
> 
> Also, huge chrobin trash that I am, I am somewhat mystified that an unrequited fic is my first contribution to the pairing.


End file.
